Ella y Yo
by Lady Maring
Summary: Dos amigos, una mujer, una traicion y una muerte, son tantas las cosas que pueden suceder por un momento de tentacion.


**Los personajes no me perteneces son de JK.**

**la cancion para esta triste historia es de Don Omar y Romeo Aventura "Ella y Yo"**

-dialogos-

_"pensamientos"_

_------_

ELLA Y YO

Un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos color esmeralda salía de una tienda de flores, con un hermosos ramos de rosas para su esposa, iba caminando por la cerca de la quinta avenida, cuando vio a su amigo Neville cerca saliendo de su tienda, empezó a correr para alcanzarlo y platicar un rato con el.

Un joven salía de su tienda de medicina curativa, no podía trabajar no lograba concentrase, había cometido una terrible traición, a un hombre que lo consideraba como su hermano, sintió como alguien le hablaba y su cuerpo tembló.

-¡Hola Neville como estas que gusto verte!- dijo sin aire Harry acercándose a el.

Neville al verlo se asusto _"como pude hacerle esto a el",_ -¡hola Harry! disculpa no te había visto ¿como estas?- dijo el castaño sin verlo a los ojos.

-¡Muy bien!, hoy cumplo un año casado con Ginny- dijo el morocho muy emocionado

Neville bajo la mirada _"soy un mounstro"_

-¿Tienes tiempo Harry? necesito platicar contigo- dijo Neville muy suave

-La verdad es que te iba a invitar a tomar una cerveza, ven vamos, por aquí cerca hay un bar- dijo Harry mientras arrastraba de un brazo a su amigo.

Empezaron a caminar por la avenida, Harry muy contento, pero Neville parecía como si hubiera cometido la peor traición del mundo, al rato llegaron a un bar donde solo se veían hombres, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la barra.

-¡Me da un whisky por favor!- pidió Harry

¿Y tu Neville que quieres?- pregunto el azabache

-¡Solo una cerveza!- contesto el.

-¿Y como te ha ido?, me contó Dean que fuiste a Puerto rico hace unas semanas ¿Cómo te fue?, le interrogo.

Muy bien dijo el simplemente, _"perdóname Harry, por favor"_

-¡Ginny también fue hace unas semanas con una amiga de vacaciones!, ¿no te las habrás encontrado?- Dijo el morocho con una linda sonrisa. _"¿Qué le pasara a Neville esta como triste?"_

-¡Deberás! pues no, no me la encontré- contesto Neville

-Me contó Seamus que le dijiste, ¡que cree estar enamorado!, eso es ¡grandioso!- casi grito Harry.

Neville solo lo veía _"Dios mío, que he hecho"_ y no sabia como le confesaría esa traición que hizo, en contra de su amigo.

Llego el hombre del bar y les sirvió sus bebidas, ambos las tomaron de un solo trago, el hombre les sirvió una nueva ronda.

-¿Entonces Neville me contaras de tu enamorada?-. le insistió Harry.

Neville dudoso empezó hablar.

_Ella Y Yo dos locos viviendo una aventura  
castigada por Dios  
Un laberinto sin salidas  
Donde el miedo se convierte en amor  
Somos marido ella y yo_

_--_

Harry lo miro un momento y le dijo -¡vamos hombre por que dices eso, el amor ese así fíjate en!-

_Mi esposa y yo  
Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida  
un eterno amor  
la dama perfecta, todo una belleza  
ella es mi inspiracion  
somos feliz ella y yo, ella y yo..._

_--_

Decia harry con ojos de enamorados, mientras Neville lo veia y se sentia el peor de todos los hombre y le hablo.

_Amigo ella y yo  
solo nos vemos a escondidas  
para ahogar esta prohibida pasion  
Y aunque tiene dueño yo solo tengo un sueño  
ser su protector  
somos marido ella y yo_

_---_

-¡Neville no digas eso!- le dijo Harry golpeándolo en el brazo ya llevaban su tercera ronda de Whisky, y el castaño su tercera cerveza, Harry continuo hablándole

Oye Don lucha por amor

**Neville se lebanto y le dijo un poco fuerte**

_No me aconsejes en tu posicion_

**Harry insintio**

_quizas su marido no manda en su corazon_

**Nevill se agarro la cabeza y le pidio que se callara**

_no sabes quien es victima en la confusion_

**Harry se acerco hasta quedar frente a su amigo y le dijo**

_Oye mi pana lucha por amor_

**Neville nego con la cabeza y le contesto  
**

_no no me aconsejes en tu posicion_

**Harry tomo se su copa y continuo  
**

_quizas ese tipo no manda en su corazon_

**Neville se tomo lo ultimo de su serveza y hablo**

_tú no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion_

--------

Neville yo quiero que seas feliz como lo soy yo con mi Ginny, entiende

_Mi esposa y yo  
somos felices dos almas matices  
se lo que es el amor  
por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada  
no te alejes por temor  
no lo hagas Don  
Ay no, no, NOOO_

_------------_

Neville empezo a sollozar y le hablaba al morocho

_Mi amigo ella y yo  
teniamos claro que era una locura esta relacion  
pero la carne nos llamaba y la cama nos  
hacia una invitacion  
a solo hacer el amor_

_------_

-¡Por eso te digo amigo lucha por ella!- le hablo Harry

_Ahy ya te explique  
cuando hay personas que se aman  
el amor tiene que vencer  
y que el marido entienda que perdio su hembra  
ahora es tu mujer  
no pueden ganar los tres_

_----------_

**Neville se levanto queria irse, alejarse pero harry lo detubo y le hablo**

_Y te repito lucha por amor_

**Cayate harry no sabes  
**

_No me aconsejes en tu posicion _

**_P_ero Neville**

_quizas su marido no manda en su corazon_

**no te importa que el esposo de ella**

_tú no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion _

**!escucha nevillel**

_No seas tan tonto lucha por amor_

**cayate Harry**

_no no me aconsejes en tu posicion _

**harry insitia**

_quizas ese tipo no manda en su corazon_

**Neville ****le decia a su amigo**

_tú no sabes quien es victima en esta confusion_

_------------_

Neville no aguanto mas y cayo incado frente a harry que tenia su baso en su mano, el morocho quizo lebantarlo, pero Neville lo inpidio y empezo a gritarle

_Amigo pido perdon  
yo nunca te falle  
me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver  
y aunque todavia no puedo creer  
lo que este amargo encuentro  
me hizo comprender  
pues tu tambien llegaste a ese lugar  
donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar  
y aunque no es facil lo que voy hacer  
admitire que sali con tu mujer_

_---------_

**Harry no entrndia pero siguio escuchandolo**

--

**Neville le confeso a su amigo la terrible verdad**

Sali con tu mujer

**Harry**

(que?)

----

**Neville le volvio a decir**** llorando**

Sali con tu mujer  
sali con tu mujer

---

**Harry negaba mientras caminaba hacia atras**

( no no)

--

**Neville con lagrimas en los ojos repetia una y otra ves lo mismo**** con le dolor emanando es su pecho**

SALI CON TU MUJERRR...

--------

Harry dejo caer su baso que se estrello quebradose em el suelo, por la impresion y lo miro con odio, lagrimas y le grito

_Que te perdone Dios  
yo no lo voy hacer  
los perdi a los dos  
y a la misma vez  
ya veo que todo era mentira  
cuando ella me decia que se iba pa' Puerto Rico  
de vacaciones con su amiga  
me mintio  
tu y ella en una cama allá en Bayamon  
quizas en isla verde o carolina  
cuantos hoteles ensucio  
tu tambien los odio a los dos_

**Neville intento acercarse pero Harry lo empujo**

**----------------**

**Harry entiende**

Que yooo soy quien mas sufrio con todo esto  
me mata el dolor

**-¡Fue una traicion!- Dijo Harry**

**-------------------**

**Neville**** rogaba a harry perdon**

perdí un amigo por la tentacion  
perdon

Harry dejo dinero en la barra vio al que consideraba su amigo en el suelo, y solo dijo

**---"adios"---**

**--------------------**

Neville quedo en el suelo de ese bar llorando y gritando perdon a su amigo Harry, golpeaba el suelo, mientras sus lagrimas lo mojaban, -¡soy una maldita rata!, perdi la amistad de el mejor de los hombres, quizas con mi muerte me perdone-

Neville se paro pago su cuenta y salio de el lugar hiba corriendo, sin fijarse se paso la caye del mismo modo, un auto benia a maxima velocidad, y aunque quiso frenenar no hubo tiempo y embistio de lleno a Nevilles, este al ver la luz de el auto, no quiso correr, ese era su castigo, por hacerle daño a Harry, el castaño sintio el inpacto y sus ojos se cerraron , cayo unos metros adelante, el conductor salio y se apresuro a socorrerlo pero era demaciado tarde el castaño estaba agonizando, abrio los ojo, la sangre recorria su cara, y en susurro dijo.

**---¡Perdoname Harry!---**

Despues dolo quedo el silecio, la vida de Neville habi terminado.

-----------------------------------------------

Unas cuadras ma adelante Harry caminaba con el ramos de rosas en sus manos, hiba sin sentido, se detubo y con su mano se apoyo en la pared, sentia que su corazon estab destrozado,_ "Ginny me engañastes",_ su pecho dolia al respirar, cayo al suelo de la acera llorando, gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, el solo se quedo ahi, sin moverse, no sabia que debia hacer.

Y asi un cuerpo lleno de sangre sin vida yacia en medio de la calle arrepentido, y otro sentado en la acera incredulo de lo que habi sucedido.

-----------

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, solo pido un favor dejenme un review para saber su opinio. byee

-------

-----------------


End file.
